


i get excited when you kiss me like that

by seoulshua (foreverchwe)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Arcades, Implied Sexual Content, Laser Tag, M/M, i wrote this at like 2 am please excuse mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverchwe/pseuds/seoulshua
Summary: jae’s plans were to just laze around the dorm all day, but of course, he couldn’t.it was one of the hottest weekends of the hottest months, and sungjin suggested laser tag.and of course, of course, jae has to tag along.





	i get excited when you kiss me like that

**Author's Note:**

> im so gay for brian and jae so like pls enjoy this i spent a good 2 days writing this hhhh
> 
> enjoy omg !!!!
> 
> if u wanna enthuse abt jaehyungparkian/jisol/chanlix, my instagram is @chansfelix !!
> 
> title is from not a love song by bülow

it was one of the hottest weekends of the hottest months, and sungjin suggested laser tag.

it’s not like jae was completely opposed to that, like, that just sounds like good team fun, but he’s absolutely sweltering in 40 degree heat and they just expect him to get out of bed and exercise. legitimately exercise. all jae wanted was to laze around the dorm all day, wear nothing but boxers and a shirt from his dirty laundry pile, eat ice cream and rewatch every single season of brooklyn nine-nine on the television only dowoon knew how to turn on. but, he know he’d get forced to go out anyways. jae usually just says no because he doesn’t want to leave the house, but the other member always force him to socialize and get out. he’s so used to getting nagged on, that he just says to himself to deal with the heat and bring water with him. sungjin tells everyone that there was an arcade nearby that also had a laser tag court, which was perfect, considering the fact that jae would probably get bored of playing tag and go outside to play some retro games. 

so, due to all the nagging he’s bound to get if he doesn’t go, he just decides to go. jae gets dressed, finding something comfortable, but something he could also move around a lot in. emerging out of his room after a little while, clad in his favourite oversized harley davidson tee and simply black jeans, he meets the other members downstairs so they could walk down to where the arcade was. he nearly forgot his glasses, bolting back to his room. once jae was sure he had everything he needed (cue ‘phone, check. wallet, check. id, check. glasses, on my face’), he soon joined dowoon, sungjin, brian and wonpil in the living room. 

“okay, are we all ready to go?” sungjin’s voice came from behind him, jae turning around to face him and nodding. 

“yup. nearly forgot everything but i’m good.” jae mutters reluctantly. dowoon chuckles quietly from the other side of the room, jae catching his eye and shaking his head. he stops laughing, just looking back down at his phone, face blank.

and soon enough, they were out the door, walking down street after street to reach their destination. jae’s feet were aching by the end of it, wanting to scold sungjin for lying to him that it was close to their dorm. but whatever, he’s going to play laser tag and kick all of their asses at it. he’s gonna do his best, get the most points and then humble-brag about it.

they enter the building after what jae feels like was a 45 minute walk. sungjin had been smart, calling ahead and booking a reservation for laser tag. there was already a group inside, so the 5 of them would have to wait a little while before they get to play. that was no problem at all for jae, flocking towards the arcade. he purchases himself some coins using the machine, approaching a game that catches his interest. tetris. he hasn’t played it since he was a kid, but he still could remember how to play it considerably well. eventually, the time comes that they were able to enter the laser tag arena, so jae is left with a few coins unable to be used. he leaves them on a console for someone to use later on, joining the others where the entrance was.

jae follows them into the entrance, the lighting immediately dimming and anything white on him glowing. but mostly, he can see brian’s grin as the employee suits him up for the game. it’s bright and nearly blinding, making jae smile back.

eventually, they’re all suited up. jae’s vest is a little tight against his chest, but that’s alright. they soon enter the arena, it being a one for all. since they had 5 people playing, the teams wouldn’t have been even and it’d be unfair. they all split up, jae taking a hard right and hiding behind a prop. over the loudspeaker he hears the announcer counting down, and his heart’s beating crazy fast. for some reason, he knew he’d be the most competitive one there. he needs to prove himself, but he doesn’t know why. and suddenly, it’s down to the final three seconds he has to prepare.

three..

two..

one.

jae’s bolting out of his hiding spot and constantly ducking behind black borders, seeing a figure run to his left and quickly hooking his gun around the corner to shoot them. he hears a sound of anguish, which he can recognize to be wonpil. jae grins to himself, snickering quietly and moving from his spot. he always has to stay moving if he wants to not get hit. he does this time after time, hitting someone from around the corner. he doesn’t get hit except for one time, sungjin cornering him and putting his blaster straight to his chest. 

jae is turning a corner after hitting someone and running away, though he nearly runs face first into what he expects least. 

brian.

he could see the smirk on his face through the darkness of the arena, jae raising his blaster to shoot him but brian immediately covering the tip with his hand. he grabs jae by the forearm, dragging him over to one of the corners and pressing him against the black barrier. jae grunts in discouragement, though he’s getting a little scared due to what's happening. jae’s heart is going to beat out of his chest, brian’s hands keeping him locked in. brian’s blaster falls, only holding on due to the cord connecting it to his vest. brian’s breathing hard, he can hear it. the look on his face is almost unreadable, jae’s gaze peering over every inch of his pale skin. it almost looks like they’re under the moonlight, neon reflecting out of brian’s glazed over eyes. 

he barely notices as brian comes closer, jae’s hands flushed against his chest. he’s not pushing him away, though, just merely letting brian know he has no complaints as to what’s happening. brian tilts his head and inches in closer, their faces mere centimetres away, exchanging languid breathes underneath the neon heat. finally, it happens, brian’s smooth lips pressing against his incredibly chapped ones, just halted for the moment as jae gets used to this. soon enough, they’re moving, the kiss becoming less and less innocent as time moves on. jae let go of his blaster long ago, it hanging limp with the cord only holding on. 

his arms snake around brian’s neck, pulling him even closer. their bodies are against one another, the only thing separating them from touching is the padded and incredibly annoying vests. they’d just have to ignore them, brian pressing harder into the kiss. it becomes so breathy, jae is letting out quiet whimpers every time they separate. jae’s glasses bump against the sides of brian’s face, their teeth clashing together ever so often. all that echoed in their little cove was wet smooches, paired with brian’s low breaths and jae’s almost-held in moans. annoying techno music played over the speakers as they kissed, jae attempting to tune it out and just listen to brian’s quiet noises. 

brian pulls away from him with a sigh, eyebrows furrowed as he tugs on jae’s bottom lip with his teeth. they’re both panting heavily, jae’s glasses slipping off of the bridge of his nose and lenses fogged up. brian takes it to the next level, leaning in and pressing a series of chaste kisses to jae’s jawline before diving in further and nipping at his collarbone. jae gasps at this, grasping onto the fabric of brian’s shirt. but, brian soon realizes he shouldn’t be doing that. they’re famous for god's sake, he can't just be going around giving jae hickies whenever he wanted. so he pulls away, staring jae straight in the eye. jae leans in for one more kiss, brian’s thumb brushing over his cheek.

a smile comes to jae’s face and brian’s soon returning it, jae not noticing the fact that brian was slowly dragging his blaster to into his hand. he presses the tip to jae’s chest, pulling the trigger and jae being tagged. jae lets out a noise of surprise, brian laughing as he runs away. jae just stands in embarrassment, grumbling quietly to himself before running off and trying to get a few more tags before the game ends. jae can guess they probably spent a good amount of time making out, and it was a real surprise dowoon nor sungjin nor wonpil had found them at all. i mean, it’s probably not so hard to see two figures both wearing light up jackets making out in a corner. but, they were most likely caught up in shooting each other, so jae just forgets about it. he ends the game with two more points, waiting to see where he came in the ranking. 

the announcer comes over the loudspeaker, letting the 5 players know that the game had ended. jae made his way to where he entered, noticing they’d turned off all the vests and guns. he reunites with his friends, letting the employees take their vests and hang them up again to be used at a later date by another party. after giving his gear back, jae immediately turns to the screen where the scores were shown. he grins, as he’d gotten second place. brian is under him by only one point, and dowoon sadly came in last place. he doesn’t say anything though, ignoring the fact that he’d thought about bragging before they even came. what brian did, knocked him off his throne, per se. he doesn’t feel so confident about winning anymore. 

he is a little nervous about what this’d mean for his and brian’s relationship. in the beginning, they fucking hated each other. jae knew it. jae knew he hated him. but, they slowly grew to be neutral around another. they really had to, being in a group together means they’d have to get along. but, he didn’t expect to become absolute best friends with him. and the simple fact that they were in a fucking band. they were popular. well, mildly popular. jae sometimes doubted himself, since actual groups were way more popular than bands. jae can’t dance, not at all. he’d do complete crap in a group. but he was glad he joined jyp, and they actually made a band instead of another boy group to rival against got7. 

his thoughts are racing, ignoring the calls from sungjin and the others to snap out of his phased state. jae suddenly pops back to reality, staring sungjin widely in the eyes. jae chuckles quietly, muttering an excuse for him zoning out. the others take it, though reluctantly, and begin the long way home after sungjin pays for the game. again, they make the trek back to the dorms. jae’s feet are way more used to the walk for the second time, so he doesn’t complain too much. as soon as they reach the front door, sungjin turns to them and proposes something. 

“ah, i’m kinda starved. who wants to go out for food? i remember seeing a great place a few blocks away that we haven’t tried out yet. i think it opened up recently.” he looks at all of them, jae shaking his head. wonpil and dowoon both approve, though he doesn’t expect brian to say no. 

“i’m gonna stay back, i’m pretty tired.” brian mutters, unlocking their dorm and walking inside. jae nods, following him in. 

“i’m gonna stay home as well,” jae grins, beginning to close the door, then peeking out of the crack. “have fun, guys. eat some good food.”

and soon enough, the door behind them was locked.

the next thing that happens, he’s barely prepared for. brian’s hand is taking his own and leading him to their shared room with dowoon. brian locks the door behind him, returning to jae and pushing him down against the mattress. he straddles jae, sitting tall before taking off his shirt and discarding it lazily onto the floor. jae’s eyes are nearly sparkling with wonder, knowing they’d be in huge trouble if someone found out about what they’re going to do. jae’s hands wander, ending up holding brian’s thighs. brian soon leans down and kisses him, deciding he’s going to run the show for the night.

he begins to slide jae’s pants off, then his own. then it was boxers off, being thrown onto the floor and joining the other articles of clothing. 

jae’s mind begins to go foggy, and the whole experience he can barely remember. the only thing he can remember is the fact that it was probably the best sex he’d ever had in his life. straight after, jae fell asleep. 

he wakes the next morning, brian’s sleeping face mere centimetres away from his. jae nearly screams, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence him. he can barely recall what had happened, though it all soon begins to make sense to him. he calms down, noticing he still had his shirt on from the day before. it was comfy as hell to sleep in, so he’d stay in it. jae attempts to get up, wincing at the pain in his back. his legs feel wobbly, curiously looking down at them. and then he notices it. all of the hickies on his milky white thighs, cascading different colors of blue, purple and disgusting bruised yellow. he’s blind as a bat, reaching over and retrieving his glasses from brian’s bedside table.

he then notices, under the t-shirt, he’s stark fucking naked. 

standing cautiously, jae nearly trips. he makes his way over to their shared washroom, as it was attached to their room. he flicks on the lights, barely even surprised to see his neck filled with the same hickies. he was surely going to get scolded by sungjin for this. brushing his teeth, washing his face and then drying it. when he’s all done, he lays back down into bed with brian. jae reaches up, holding a hand onto brian’s cheek. he strokes his skin with his thumb, admiring his features while blinking rather slowly. 

brian’s eyes soon begin to open, him coming to his senses. he hums quietly, smiling at jae and making his heart do three-thousand loop-de-loops inside of his chest. jae leans in for a peck, brian meeting him in the middle and they kiss momentarily. 

jae recoils from the kiss a few seconds into it, making a noise of disgust. “your breath stinks.” he mutters, pecking brian’s lips once more. 

“and yet, you still kiss me.” brian returns, in that oh-so-sultry morning voice jae loves all so much. it’s smooth, like dark chocolate and caramel and jae absolutely melts every time he hears it. it’s like his guilty pleasure, truly. 

“oh believe me. i’ll always kiss you no matter what.” jae replies, a bit of a snarky smirk plastered upon his lips. they kiss again. once, twice, and jae loses count. until dowoon’s voice comes from the other bed a little ways away, is when they stop. “yah, can you two love birds stop kissing so loud? its like 6 in the morning. go back to sleep.” he calls, and jae can hear him shuffle around uncomfortably in his bed.

jae just manages to giggle quietly, nuzzling his head under brian’s chin. his hand comes to jae’s back, rubbing circles into the back of it and watching as jae visibly relaxes underneath of his touch. 

the two of them could stay like this together, just basking in eachother’s warmth.


End file.
